The Aqua Amulets
by hypermonkeygirlX3
Summary: The aliens are back with some distressing news, there wasn't enough Mew Aqua to save their entire planet! No worries. Pai has created 2 amulets fused with Mew Aqua to save it. But what happens when one of the amulets and Taruto go missing? PxT LxP BxT,etc
1. Prologue: Up In Space

**Me: **Hello people of the world and all that inhabit it! I'm here to introduce the prologue for my very first TMM fanfic!

**Isamu:** Yesssssssss!!!! This is most excitin'! Isamu can't wait for the story to get started xxD

**Me:** Just to let you people know, I wrote this story based on a mixture of the manga and the anime. So there will be references to both. This also happens after Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode, so yes, Berri and Tasuku will be present. As of now, the couples are PuddingxTaruto, LettucexPai, and BerrixTasuku (duh). It'll mostly be PxT though (Because they the most kawii couple EVER!!), but I may add some other couples later in the story.

**Isamu:** WHAT! Alyssa-san said she was going to put some KishxMinto and RyouxOC!

**Me:** I said _maybe_.

**Isamu**: But Isamu wants some KxM and RxOC!!!!!!!

**Me:** *hits back of head* Stop being such a brat!

**Isamu:** *eyes get watery* Alyssa-san is soooooooo cruel! *Flails arms* It's animal abuse! ANIMAL ABUSE!!!!!!!

**Me:** *grabs the small monkey and plops her hand over its mouth* uh…now it's time for the…uh…magical disclaimer! Yeah, yeah that's it.

**Isamu:** *pushes hand off* Let go of Isamu! ISAMU – WILL – BITE – ALYSSA-SAN!!

**Me:** *anime sweat drop* Uh….I do not own TMM at all. What so ever. If I did, there would have been a _whole_ lot more Pudding and Taruto fluff. Now let the story begin!

**Isamu:** *bites down on Alyssa's hand* CHOMP

**Me:** OWWWWWWWWW! *shakes hand so that Isamu goes flying* I-I think she drew blood!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Earth is a very beautiful planet. With its sky-blue waters, rolling green hills, colorful vegetation and honey-sweet smells. Yes, what beautiful planet that world is.

You would never guess that just a year and a half ago, on the tiny speck of an island that the beings of that planet call "Japan," a war, for the fate of this glorious planet raged. A war involving five young ladies, an unusual experiment, and water with supernal properties called Mew Aqua.

But that story is for another place, another time. Our story begins in the vacuum of space just outside the earth's atmosphere.

Before I continue reader, I need you to imagine this scene. Picture in your head the earth weightlessly floating in space. The world seemed to shine and glitter, just like the billions of stars that twinkled all around it. Light danced upon its waters, and its clouds waltzed and twirled into a breathtaking ballet across the sky. Reader, can you picture this spectacular show?

Now imagine a ship, and not just any ship, but a ship that had the appearance of a (*) metallic, rusty, and mutated stingray, drifting leisurely throughout infinity.

Oh what a strange sight it was, to see such a small, hideous thing among such beauty. Oh how it stuck out like an ugly, filthy, disease-ridden rat among adorable, fluffy, and sterilized mice. This is where we begin our epic.

Inside this strange abomination were three aliens. They stared out the gigantic windshield in complete awe.

(*)Three million years ago, this magnificent jewel belonged to their ancestors. Unfortunately, also three million years ago, the environment collapsed around them, and their ancestors were forced to leave Earth and go to a terrible and cruel planet that is reflected to us by the complete hideousness of their worn-down vessel.

Oh how they looked at the Earth with longing and desire. Oh how they wished that this planet was theirs and not those ungrateful humans.

A year and a half ago, these same three aliens tried to reclaim THEIR planet for THEIR people. But oh how they failed.

It wasn't a complete failure though. No, they did not take back the Earth, to their fellow alien's dismay. But they did have some wild & crazy adventures, fun, and made a few...uh...semi-friends along the way. Not only that, but they returned home with a heart full of hope, the remaining Mew Aqua, and a plan for the future of their REAL home.

If this is so, then why did they come back you ask? Well, that is a question I cannot yet answer, for what would be the fun of that? I digress, there is no time for this now, and I must continue my tale.

Let us start with the oldest alien turning down the engine so that the three friends could feast their eyes on the magnificent marvel that was being displayed before them.

His purple hair that was tied to the front right side of his face swayed a bit as he turned to observe the show.

"We're finally back," breathed the middle-aged being, breaking the silence that had hung over them for several minutes. His forest green hair was tied into two low ponytails that drooped over his gigantic ears.

He placed his face extremely close to the glass. Close enough to where the breath coming from his nose began to fog it up. The alien was completely mesmerized by the sheer beauty of the Earth. He never got tired of looking at it.

"It took us long enough!" immediately complained the youngest. He was floating in midair with his legs that were tightly wrapped in gauze criss-crossed; his hands gripping his ankles. He quickly raised his also wrapped-in-gauze arms, placed them behind his head and turned to face the oldest and tallest being.

"Eh?"The small midget asked."Why did you slow down?"

It took a few seconds for the purple-haired alien to realize that the question was directed at him. His eyes shifted from the view of Earth to his auburn-haired ally, whose hair by the way was tied into two high pig tails.

"Yeah, 'we can't dawdle!'" mocked the other alien. He put his left hand on his hip and wagged his right finger. The green-haired one was clearly enjoying teasing his old friend.

The oldest gave him an icy stare that sent a shiver up both the younger alien's spines. The oldest sighed, shaking his head.

"You're right," He admitted, "there's no time, we need to do this and do it quick."

He moved back to the control center which was, for a lack of a better word, in the center of the room in which they were in. He pulled up a holographic touch screen and quickly typed in his commands.

With a loud stutter, the ship began to speed toward its destination.

Where is its destination you ask? Well, toward that tiny speck of an island of course. The island which the humans referred to as "Japan." The island, where one year and a half ago, a war for the very survival of this planet was battled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** YAY finally the prologue is complete! Man did it take FOREVER to type! Oh, and about the (*) thing. That just points in the story that I thought needed explanation. The first (*) was the space ship. Well when I saw it in the manga (which a picture of the alien's ship does appear several times during the story), it sort of reminded me of a stingray. It may look different to you, but that what it looked like to me. So there! The second (*) was the three million year thing. Um…I'm not exactly sure whether the time period was 3 million years or 300 million years. I think it was three…but I could be wrong.

**Mikan:** Hi Alyssa-san! *looks at bandaged hand* what happened to your hand?

**Me:** *glares* your evil pet monkey BIT ME!

**Mikan: **Did she warn you?

**Me:** Yes, but –

**Mikan: **Then you have no one to blame but yourself. Speaking of which, where is Isa-chan?

**Isamu**: *face down on floor* ugh…

**Mikan:** ISA-CHAN!! *runs over to her in distress*

**Me:** Oh crud, I'm in trouble now. Please R&R, I need to know that people are actually reading this, even if it is just a prologue, so that I don't go into a deep depression. I'll accept anything, even flames (as long as they are constructive.)

**Mikan:** ALYSSA-SAN!!!!!!!!! *face all red from fury*

**Me:** AHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away as fast as she can with Mikan chasing wildly after her* I'm too young to die!


	2. At Cafe Mew Mew

**Pudding:** Hiya everyone, na no da! Pudding and Isamu-chan here to introduce the first chappie of "The Aqua Amulets", na no da!

**Isamu:** YAY!! xx3

**Taruto:** *materializes into the room* Yo!

**Pudding:** Taru-Taru-kun, na no da! *glomps Taruto* what is Taru-Taru-kun doing here, na no da?

**Taruto:** *squirms free, face beet-red from Pudding's touch* S-STOP CALLING ME THAT! And, a better question is, what are _you_ doing here?

**Pudding: **Pudding and Isamu-chan are introducing the first chapter, na no da!

**Taruto:** Isn't that Alyssa-san's job?

**Isamu:** *smirks slyly* She's in the hospital.

**Taruto:** O.o The hospital…?

**Isamu:** Yeah. Mikan-onee-sama beat up Alyssa-san up for throwing Isamu across the room. Serves her right…

**Taruto:** Why would Alyssa-san…never mind, I don't wanna know.

**Isamu: ***smiles darkly* Mwhe, hee, hee, hee…

**Pudding:** Speaking of Alyssa-san, she wanted Pudding to tell all her super-cool readers that she is uber-sorry for taking so long to update, na no da. _Plus_…*takes out tray of double fudge brownies* she also told Pudding to give this extra-special surprise to all of the people who reviewed the prologue and "Pudding and Taruto: The Gift of the Magi", na no da!

**Taruto:** *mouth watering* Wow! That smells amazing! *reaches out to grab one*

**Pudding:** *slaps hand away* No! Bad Taru-Taru-kun, na no da! These are for the reviewers, na no da!

**Taruto:** Owwwww! TT^TT Come on Pudding-san! Please!!! Look, you've reduced me to begging.

**Pudding:** No way, na no da! No brownies for Taru-Taru-kun, na no da!

**Isamu: **Since Pudding-san is tied up for the moment, Isamu shall say the disclaimer. Alyssa-san does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any related logos or titles. Now let the adventure begin!

**Taruto:** *chases Pudding around the room* Pudding-san, give me the dang brownie!

**Pudding:** NEVER, NA NO DA!

**Isamu:** *sitting down eating a bag popcorn that she seemingly got out of nowhere* Ha, ha, ha! This is better than cable! xxD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please come back again!" waved Ichigo as the last costumer left Café Mew Mew. She kept that peachy smile plastered to her face until the door slammed shut and she was sure that they had truly left.

Finally, when she was positive that all the costumers were gone, she relaxed her body and collapsed in one of the girly, heart-shaped café chairs.

"Ughhhh…" She moaned, her head lightly thumping against the table; her eyes spinning. _Just another hectic day here at Café Mew Mew,_ Ichigo thought. It was just like any other day. The café was once again packed, and once again Ichigo had done _all_ the work. Picking up all of the broken plates Lettuce had attempted to bring to the proper tables. Cleaning up all the messes Pudding made during her performances. Trying to keep Zakuro from scaring away all of the good paying customers. Plus, Ichigo had to dash from table to table taking orders, bringing food and wiping the tables down to a shine. Man, she was absolutely exhausted.

"Excuse me," someone rang on the other side of the room, "Would you come and wash this table over here?"

"Of course!" She replied in a cheerful voice, pushing aside her tiredness. "I'm coming!"

Just as she slid out of her chair, she stopped herself. _Wait a second,_ Ichigo realized, _All the costumers are gone…_ Slowly, she turned to take a look at the person who called her.

"Mint…," she angrily muttered. Mint was seated comfortably at her usual table leisurely drinking tea.

"Why can't you clean it yourself?" Ichigo asked in an I'm-going-to-smack-you-silly-if-you-don't-clean-up-your-own-mess, kind of tone. The hands on her sides were tightly balled into fits.

"I couldn't possibly," Mint replied calmly, "I'm much too tired to perform such a task." She brang the cup close to her lips and lightly sipped some of the delicious tea. "Plus, that's why you're here, Ichigo." Ichigo's face turned red with fury.

"WHAT!" She yelled. "Mint, we're a team which means we all should share the work equally! And what do you mean 'tired'? The one who should be tired is me! I do all the work around here while you sit on your butt and do nothing all day!" Ichigo was breathing heavily, her face still red.

"Moi, doing nothing?" Mint asked with fake innocence. "How absurd." She placed her cup on its porcline saucer and turned to face her furious friend.

"I work just as hard as you do." She added. "I have to take orders, supervise café activities, and most importantly, taste test all the tea." Mint smirked as Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"What?" Mint asked. "It's my duty as an employee of Café Mew Mew to make sure that only the best tea is served to our customers." She sipped the last bit of tea in her cup and looked back at Ichigo. "I'm an expert at these things you know."

"You call that work!" Ichigo shot back at her. "That's just a bunch of bologna! You never do any _real_ work around here!"

"What did you say?" Mint asked angrily. She was starting to get sick and tired of Ichigo's constant wining.

"You heard me!" Ichigo replied. "Nada, nothing, zip!"

"They're at it again," Lettuce sighed as she watched Mint and Ichigo bicker. She had been washing and drying tables when the two started fighting. Zakuro trailed behind her picking up the chairs, flipping them over, and placing them on the surface of the tables.

"You would think that by now they would get used to each other," She continued.

"Old habits are hard to break," Zakuro replied. She flipped over another chair and let it hit the table with a loud SMACK. Lettuce, Mint, and Ichigo all jumped with surprise at the intense sound.

"Zakuro, you scared me," Lettuce wheezed.

"Sorry…" Zakuro muttered. She turned to Mint and Ichigo and pointed to a large stack of dirty dishes on one of the tables.

"Ichigo," She said sternly, "take those plates to the back for Pudding to wash."

"But…but…" Ichigo started

"No buts!" Ichigo knew it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. She trudged over to the mountain of dishes, mumbling and grumbling to herself. Mint snickered.

"You too, Mint," Zakuro commanded.

"What?!" Mint cried in disbelief. "You want my hands to touch those filthy, disgusting-"

"Now!" Zakuro interrupted. She turned her back to Mint and continued to flip chairs. She didn't want to hear another word about it. Mint understood.

"Fine," She gave in, "but only for you Onee-sama." Mint slowly made her way to where Ichigo and the plates were. She stared in disgust at the dishes for a few seconds, and then began to pick them up one by one.

"Gross!" Mint softly wined.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to smirk. After doing so, she walked toward the double doors in the back of the room that lead to the kitchen.

"You handled that very well," Lettuce complimented. She smiled sweetly, like she always did. Zakuro only sighed in return. She placed her hand on top of the chair next to Lettuce and stared at her. At first, Lettuce didn't know why, but then it clicked.

"Oh my, gomen-nasi, gomen-nasi!" Lettuce apologized, a little flustered. She set back to cleaning the tables so that Zakuro could continue flipping chairs.

*** * ***

A few minutes after they had set back to work, the bell on the top of the door rang, signaling someone entering the café. It was none other than Berry, the fingers of her left hand entangled in the fingers of her boyfriend Tasuku's right hand.

While Lettuce, Mint, Pudding, Zakuro, and Ichigo slaved away inside the restaurant, Tasuku and Berry were Café Mew Mew's official delivery service. They basically roller-skated all over Tokyo, bringing cakes and other treats strait to the costumer's front door.

"Konnichiwa everyone," Tasuku and Berry said, Tasuku being more cheerful the latter of the two.

"Konnichiwa," The girls replied.

Berry let go of Tasuku's hand and warily skated over to the table where Ichigo was sitting. A couple of minutes before the two had entered, Ichigo and Mint had returned from taking the dirty dishes to Pudding.

Berry sat next to her friend, and they simultaneously dropped their heads onto the table.

"Ughhhhhh…" They groaned together.

Lettuce giggled. _They're just like twins,_ she thought.

"I take your deliveries went well today," Mint commented, fully aware of Berry's obvious discomfort.

"No!" Berry cried. "In the middle of our deliveries we got chased by some dumb tourist's Chihuahua!"

The girls just stared at her for a few seconds before breaking out into a fit of laughter. Even Zakuro giggled at the thought of the happy couple skating away for their lives from one of those annoying lap dogs.

"It's not funny!" Berry sobbed. "That – that _thing_ chased us for blocks!" She began to inspect the back of her foot. "I think it even nipped my heel."

This, of course, only made everyone laugh harder and even got a chuckle out of Tasuku.

""Not you too, Tasuku-kun!"

"Come on Berry," Tasuku said. "You have to admit, it is a little funny."

Berry looked away stubbornly toward Ichigo. Her friend's sullen face had been transformed into a joyous smile as she laughed. Berry smiled a bit.

"Ok, maybe it is a little funny," She admitted, "but not enough to go hysterical!"

"Gomen-ne," Lettuce said through her giggles. The girls took in deep breathes and tried their best to calm down. Ichigo had a wide smile on her face.

"Thanks Berry," Ichigo said. "You just made me feel a whole lot better." Berry smiled back. Though she was a little hurt, she was happy that she was able to cheer the red-head up.

"Because of that retarded dog, we were behind on our deliveries." Berry continued as she leaned back in her chair. "And that's a lot of deliveries."

"I know what you mean," Ichigo related. "You'd think that, with the aliens and the Saint Rose Crusaders gone, everything would get easier."

"Nothing ever gets easier," Zakuro said bluntly.

Lettuce stopped swabbing the tables and stared out the window. It only seemed like yesterday that the three aliens were there. When they were trying to take over the world, everyday had become a new adventure.

At the time, all six girls could transform into a superhero team they had called Tokyo Mew Mew. Each of them was fused with the DNA of a different Red Data animal. Mint Aizawa was gifted with the genes of the Ultramarine Lorikeet, a graceful song bird. Zakuro Fujiwara had the DNA of the lone Gray Wolf. Pudding Fong was matched perfectly with the hyper Golden Lion Tamarin. Lettuce Midorikawa was blessed with the gentle Finless Porpoise. Berry Shirayuki, the co-leader, was the only mew with two animal genes, the Andean Mountain Cat and the Amami Rabbit. And last but certainly not least, their leader, Ichigo Momomiya, had the genes of the fierce Iriomote Wild Cat. Even Ichigo's boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama, was at one time able to transform into the famous Blue night, as well as the infamous Deep Blue.

But…after Berry and Tasuku defeated the Saint Rose Crusaders, all of the mews lost their power to transform. They were all normal girls now.

But even so, the girls were as close as ever. Every one refused to leave Café Mew Mew, their ex-base of operations. Before, the girls worked there as a cover from their second lives. Now they worked there for the joy of being together, and the generous pay of ten dollars an hour, curtsey of their boss Ryou Shirogane, who was also half of the brains behind the Mew Project.

Lettuce sighed. Their adventure seemed to be all but a distant dream, as if everything they had done was only a fairy tale in a children's story book, or maybe a fantasy told to them as they slept. It seemed ridiculous to think that any of them once held so much power. But it _did_ happen. They _did_ save the world with the power of endangered animals. They _did_ fight aliens and their strange creations called Chimera Animas. And they _were_ at one time "superheroes."

But even though the fight was long over, Lettuce still wondered how the aliens were doing. The Mews hadn't heard from the trio in almost a year, and she pondered what might have happened to them and their planet after they left Earth. The aliens did take the rest of the Mew Aqua, but what if something had gone wrong? What if…

Mint looked over at her green-haired friend, to find her lost in thought. "Lettuce…" Mint said loudly, trying to break her from her trance. "LETTUCE!"

Lettuce jumped a bit at the booming interruption. "Hai?"

"What were you thinking about?" Mint asked curiously. She smiled slyly, "Maybe a rich, blonde cutie?"

Lettuce's face turned a light pink. Lettuce had, once upon a time, a massive crush on Ryou. She had even risked her life for him, "had" being the operative word in these sentences. She no longer felt that way toward him. She now simply thought of them as good friends. But even so, she still lightly blushed whenever someone referred to it.

Mint knew all of this quite well, but she still teased Lettuce about her former crush every once and a while.

"N-No…" Lettuce stuttered, replying to Mint's previous question.

"So then, what were you so deep in thought about?" Berry asked. At this point, everyone was curious about what was on Lettuce's mind.

"I-I was just wondering how Pai, Kishu, and Taruto are doing." Lettuce explained. "We haven't heard from them in quite a while and I was getting worried…"

"Well, it's a _good_ thing we haven't heard from them," Zakuro said in an emotionless tone. "If everything went well on their planet, then there would be no reason for them to return to Earth."

"Onee-sama's right," Mint added. It was no surprise that she agreed with her idol. "As long as the aliens aren't here, then everything probably worked out."

"But what if something went wrong?" Lettuce locked her hands together in a praying-like fashion and put them close to her mouth. Her face was lined with worry, and her eyes were full of concern and fear.

"W-What if the Mew Aqua didn't work for some reason?" She continued. "What if their ship broke down and they got stranded on some strange and dangerous planet? O-Or maybe they got hit by an asteroid…or a meteor on their way home and they crashed their ship and sustained severe injuries and-"

"Ok Lettuce, calm down." Ichigo said, trying to stop her friend from having a self-induced panic attack, "I think you're over reacting a bit." She got up, and put what she hoped was a comforting hand on Lettuce's shoulder. "Don't worry about it so much, I'm sure their fine."

Lettuce gave a nervous nod. "I guess you're right. I'm probably just being a little paranoid, gomen-nasi."

Ichigo smiled at her. "You don't have to be sorry." Lettuce was always so sweet and kind-hearted, a little klutzy, but kind-hearted.

"I'm kind of happy that their gone," Ichigo said. She slipped back into her chair. "Now I can finally have a normal life and not have to worry about fighting, saving the world, or that stalker Kishu."

"Stalker?" Berry questioned. Berry had joined the Mew Mews after the aliens left, so she really didn't know much about the things that went on during the war. Except, of course, the things the mews had revealed to her, or what she had seen on the television.

"Yeah," Mint explained, "Kishu stalked Ichigo the whole time we fought them." Mint gave Berry a confused look. "You didn't know that?"

"No…" Berry answered. "I mean, I knew Kishu liked her, but I didn't know she stalked her." Berry was a little hurt that Ichigo hadn't told her. She knew that everyone deserved to have their secrets, but everyone seemed to know but her (and Tasuku, but she really wasn't thinking about that at this point.) What else had they not revealed to her?

"Yep," Ichigo added, "but I was already with Masaya-kun. I hope he was able to move on ok." Ichigo sighed. She did care about Kishu, but she didn't _love_ him. Sometimes she worried that he wouldn't get over it, that he wouldn't be able to put his heart back together. Even though he had said that didn't mind her and Masaya dating (just the thought of her totally perfect boyfriend made little hearts appear in her eyes), she could still see the hurt in his face as he said it.

"I hope he's alright…" Ichigo accidently thought aloud.

"I didn't know you cared so much, Koneko-chan," said an all-too-familiar voice behind her.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Ichigo literally jumped out of her chair in surprise and landed on her hands and knees, her face toward the floor. Her heart was racing a mile a minute.

_There's only one boy who knows me buy that pet name,_ she thought. Ichigo hesitantly raised her head to see her friend's faces. Every single one of them, even Zakuro, had a facial expression that looked like a mixture of surprise and shock.

_I-I-It can't be…!_ Ichigo swiftly swung herself around to find herself staring into a pair of golden, glowing, alien eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Isamu:** Well, that's it for Chappie 1! Alyssa-san said to tell all her readers that she hopes you all enjoyed it! And you better because Isamu had to type this entire chapter up because of the fact the Alyssa-san can't type right now!

**Taruto: ** *mouth full of brownie* Well that's your own fault for putting her there in the first place.

**Isamu:** Isamu didn't put Alyssa-san in the hospital! Mikan-onee-sama did!

**Taruto:** *swallows* You bit Alyssa-san, which caused her to throw you across the room, which caused Mikan-san to beat her up, which caused Alyssa-san to end up in the hospital. So it's your fault! *smiles proudly at how Pai-like that sounded*

**Isamu:** Well, who asked you! *sticks tongue out* Wait, how did Taruto know all that?

**Taruto:** *shrugs* I read the prologue.

**Isamu:** Darn those revealing author's notes! Oh, and if you haven't already noticed, Taruto managed to get his brownie.

**Pudding:** *tears forming in the corners of her eyes* It's not fair, na no da! Teleporting is cheating, na no da!

**Taruto:** No it's not!

**Pudding:** Yes it is, na no da!

**Taruto:** Is not!

**Pudding:** Is so, na no da!

**Isamu:** Bye, bye for now everyone! See you next time on "The Aqua Amulets"! Dun dun dah!!!! *giggles* xx3 Oh, and have a Happy New Year!!!! Yesssssssssssss! *does a little monkey dance*

**Taruto:** Nuh uh!

**Pudding: ** A huh, na no da!

**Isamu:** YAY, more fighting! *reaches in bag of popcorn to find it empty* O.O No…more…popcorn…? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT^TT


	3. The Aliens Return and Bad News

**Me: ***door opens and Alyssa comes in* Hiya mina-san! I'm back! *looks to see Pudding and Taruto in some sort of fight and Isamu on the floor, crying and clutching an empty popcorn bag* What happened here?

**Isamu:** *Isamu lifts her head to find Alyssa in a wheel chair with some black-haired girl pushing the chair* GIBI-ONEE-SAMA! xxD *gets up, completely forgetting about the popcorn, and glomps the girl*

**Black-haired girl:** Hey Isa-chan! ^_^

**Pudding: ***turns away from Taruto* Alyssa-san, you're ok, na no da! *runs over to Alyssa and tightly squeezes her* Pudding is so happy to see Alyssa-san, na no da!

**Me:** P-P-Pudding-chan! I c-can't breathe! *face starts to turn blue*

**Pudding:** Oopsie, na no da. *releases Alyssa from her death-hug*

**Taruto:** *looks at Alyssa, then at the girl Isamu glomped, then back at Alyssa* Hey, who's that girl? *points at the raven-haired girl*

**Me:** Oh, that's Gibelle-chan. She's my friend from New York City.

**Taruto: **So what's she doing here?

**Pudding:** *slaps the back of Taruto's head* That's mean Taru-Taru-kun, na no da!

**Taruto:** OW! What was that for? And stop calling me that!!

**Pudding: **For being mean, na no da!

**Gibelle:** *giggles* It's ok Pudding-chan. *turns to the midget alien* I came here to help to help Alyssa-chan out, since she's in a wheelchair and what not. I'm going to stay here to make sure she gets better and help out in any way I can.

**Isamu:** *eyes start sparkling* Really?! Does that mean Gibi-onee-sama is going to hang out in the author's notes from now on?

**Gibelle:** *nods* At least until Alyssa-chan gets better anyway.

**Isamu: **Yay! Another person joins the party! *starts dancing around the room*

**Pudding:** Hurray, na no da! The more the merrier, na no da!

**Taruto:** Great, _another_ girl. Why am I always the only boy around here?!

**Me:** That's because you're special Taruto-kun.

**Taruto:** *vein pops out of forehead* What's that supposed to mean?

**Me:** *rolls eyes* Anyway, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, the aliens would have had a bigger role in Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode. Oh, and one more thing, **bold text in the story is that little voice in that you hear in your head when you have an internal conflict, **_and italics will be used for thoughts, those "last time on the Aqua Amulets" thingies, emphasis of a word, or when someone *cough* Taruto-kun *cough* argues against that little voice in bold._ Now, let the Chapter 2 begin! xx3

**Taruto:** You didn't answer my question! Alyssa-san, are you even listening to me? ALYSSA-SAN!! D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on "The Aqua Amulets":

There's only one boy who knows me buy that pet name_,__ she thought. Ichigo hesitantly raised her head to see her friend's faces. Every single one of them, even Zakuro, had a facial expression that looked like a mixture of surprise and shock._

I-I-It can't be…!_ Ichigo swiftly swung herself around to find herself staring into a pair of golden, glowing, alien eyes._

* * *

"K-Kisshu?!" Ichigo stuttered in disbelief. Her mouth hung open in surprise.

"Hello to you, too," Kisshu replied smoothly. He gave her a sly grin. "And how's my little kitty-cat doing today?"

Ichigo recovered herself and glared at him in, what she hoped was, a threatening way. "I am NOT your 'little kitty-cat'!" she shot at him.

Kisshu hovered just over Ichigo, his face extremely close to her's. "I love it when you play hard to get," he whispered.

"Eek!" Ichigo pushed him away and scrambled to a standing position. She glared at him again. Oh, how she wished looks could kill.

"Stop it Kisshu!" Ichigo yelled angrily, "I'm still in love with Masaya!" Ichigo was surprised at Kisshu's next reaction. She expected some more flirting, some perverted-ness, maybe even anger. But when she looked at him, he actually looked _shocked!_ That's right, _shocked_ that Ichigo was still dating her one true love. Kisshu's eyes were filled with sorrow, pain and…confusion?

In the background, the mews and Tasuku stared at the spectacle before them. Zakuro and Lettuce stared at Kisshu and thought about the conversation that had taken place before the alien had interrupted them. Berry and Tasuku, having never met the aliens before, were shocked at Kisshu's appearance. He looked just like a human with a weird hairstyle and gigantic, elf-like ears. He even wore human clothes. The extraterrestrial sported a forest-green hoodie with dark green pockets & hood, combined with black jeans. _Not_ what the two newbie's expected.

Mint, on the other hand, thought of something else entirely. She cringed when Ichigo threw Kisshu off of her and shouted that she was still dating Masaya. The blue mew felt a tad sorry for the poor man. _Well, it's his own fault for chasing such a vulgar girl_, Mint thought. _Why does he always flirt with her anyway? He knows she already has a boyfriend. Plus he should flirt with girls that have more class and manners and..._ Mint shook her head. _Wait, what am I thinking?_ Mint pushed those disturbingly strange thoughts and instead concentrated on the one question that was on everyone's mind: _What is Kisshu doing here?!_

Kisshu stared at Ichigo, completely confused. "But I thought you broke up with the tree-hugger, Koneko-chan…"

Ichigo gritted her teeth and her small, dainty hands balled into fists. "Break up?! TREE-HUGGER?!" She stomped her right foot violently into the ground and gave her stalker a harsh look.

"I would never, ever break up with Masaya-kun!" Ichigo spat. "Who would tell you a stupid thing like that?!"

"That would be us," said a smooth and cool voice from behind Lettuce.

"EEEK!" Lettuce yelped with surprise. She quickly scampered behind Zakuro and Mint just in time to see two figures appear in a crackle of air.

"P-P-Pai-san, Taruto-san?!" Lettuce cried in disbelief as the figures became clearer. There, floating above Lettuce's previous position was Kisshu's teammates, Pai and Taruto. They too wore hoodies with jeans. Taruto's hoodie was crimson-red with navy-blue pockets & hood, which he matched up with blue, ripped jeans. Pai's hoodie was a rich indigo with dark-purple hood & pockets, plus dark-blue jeans.

Lettuce gazed at Pai for a minute. _Wow, he looks really handsome…_ Her face turned a slight pink and he eyes went wide. _D-D-Did I just call him HANDSOME?!_

"I can't believe you lied to me!" Kisshu exclaimed as he directed his attention to his so called "friends."

"Get over it," Pai said in a stoic tone.

"Yeah," Taruto agreed, "We lie to you all the time."

"But never about my Koneko-chan!" His forefinger was pointed directly at said furious feline, who got more and more steamed by the second.

"I am _NOT_ yours, baka!" Ichigo hissed. Kisshu ignored her and continued to rant.

"Why would you lie to me?!"

"Because it was the only way to get you off your lazy butt." Pai responded impassively as floated down to the floor. He landed with a light tap.

"And we couldn't think of any other way to stop your sulking." Taruto added, following Pai's example. He turned to Ichigo. "You really made him depressed, old hag." A vein popped out of Ichigo's forehead.

"I'm not an old hag, midget!" She retorted.

"I'm not a midget, old hag!" Taruto snapped back.

"Midget!"

"Hag!"

"Runt!"

"Hag!"

"Dwarf!"

"Hag!"

"Can't you say anything other than 'hag'?" Ichigo mocked. Taruto thought about it for a second. Then a devious idea popped into his head. He gave her an evil smirk.

"Mrs. Kisshu!"

That was it, the final straw, the stick that broke the camel's back. Ichigo snapped. The pink mew lunged at the shrimpy brat, prepared to rip those girly pigtails right off his big, fat head. But fortunately for him, Mint and Lettuce grabbed Ichigo's arms before she was able to spend him to the ER.

"Let me go!" Ichigo screamed. "I'm going to kill you, squirt!" Ichigo hissed menacingly.

"Doesn't look that way to me, ya warty witch!" Taruto laughed. Ichigo tried even harder to break out of Mint and Lettuce's grasp, but to no avail.

"Let me go!" She repeated.

"Ichigo, please stop," Lettuce beseeched quietly in Ichigo's ear, "We shouldn't fight them!"

"Lettuce is right," Mint whispered, "Especially since we don't have our powers anymore." Ichigo calmed down a bit. They were right, and she knew it. If the aliens decided to attack, they would be helpless to stop them. It would be best not to start any unnecessary battles. _Good thing they don't know…_she thought.

"Fine," she gave in. Mint and Lettuce hesitantly let go, prepared to restraint their friend if she snapped again.

Kisshu felt like Ichigo had punched him in the stomach. Was it really _that_ horrible to be called "Mrs. Kisshu"? He felt heart begin to break again. But he didn't show it. Instead he tried to forget the pain and replaced those horrid thoughts with thoughts about how cute Ichigo was when she was cheesed off.

"So, P-Pai-san, why did you come back to Earth?" Lettuce squeaked the awful question that lurked in all the human's minds. Her heart raced a mile-a-minute, absolutely terrified of what his answer would be.

Kisshu and Taruto looked over nervously at the amethyst-haired alien. Pai was silent for a few seconds. This, of course, only made Lettuce more distressed and made the rest of the mews worry as well.

"Pai-san…?" Lettuce looked straight into his violet eyes. _They're so beautiful…_she thought. Her face immediately went red when she realized what had run through her head. The green mew quickly looked down and concentrated on the floor. She was about to reiterate the question, when she was interrupted by a loud SLAM!

Everyone jumped at the thundering sound and quickly spun around to the source of the noise. The double doors in the back of the room were wide open, slowly rebounding after being happily ricocheted against the pink café walls. There, standing in the middle of the racket, with her trademark smile was none other than…

"Pudding's done with the dishes, na no da!" The ex-monkey mew called happily. Her eyes were firmly closed in joyous slits that brang more of her Chinese heritage to life. She took a few steps forward.

"Pudding just wanted to check to see if there was any more dishes that needed washing, na no–" Pudding opened her eyes and immediately stopped what she was saying. She blankly stared forward, her eyes locked with that of the alien she hadn't seen in a little more than a year: Taruto.

At first there was complete silence. The girls began to worry because the hyper 10 year-old was never quiet; she always had something to say. But now Pudding just stood there with her face clear of any emotion.

Taruto would never admit it, but he began to worry as well. Why had she stopped when she saw him? Was she _that_ surprised to see him again? Was she mad at him for being away for so long? And more importantly, _why_ did he even care?

"Uh…Monkey Girl, you ok?" Taruto asked with one eyebrow cocked. Pudding blinked a couple of times. She rubbed her eyes and blinked again as if she didn't believe what she saw was real. Then, slowly, a wide grin made its way across her face.

"TARU-TARU, NA NO DA!!!!!" Pudding screeched in delight. She jumped up and glomped the poor alien before he could escape, sending them both sprawling to the floor. Taruto tried to grab a chair to balance him when he was falling, only to bring it down with him with a CRASH!

From the basement, Ryou and Keiichiro heard the loud noise of the chair falling. They gave each other worried looks and quickly rushed up the stairs, into the Café.

"Is everyone alright?" Ryou called the second he entered the room. His eyes widened at the sight of their old enemies. _The aliens?! What the heck are they doing her–_ His thoughts were interrupted by another cheerful squeal from a very happy monkey.

"It's not a dream, na no da!" Pudding said excitedly, "Taru-Taru's really here, no da!" She was so excited that her old buddy was back, that she didn't realize the awkward position she was in. Her joyful glomp had resulted in her on top of Taruto, her knees next to either side of his waist and her hands next to either side of his shoulders. Not only that, but her face hovered a few inches over his.

Taruto on the other hand, being the observant fellow that he is, noticed this right on the spot and his face immediately turned as red as his hoodie. Butterflies began to flutter in his stomach and his palms started to become really sweaty. Their faces were so close…

_What's going on? Why am I feeling like this? And why do I feel like I want to kiss her?_

**It's because you like her.**

_EHHHH?! I do not like that monkey girl!_

**Oh yeah that's right. You **_**love**_** her. Sorry, my bad.**

_WHAT?! I do not! And who the heck are you?_

**Well, to put it simply, I'm you.**

_You don't sound like me. You sound like Kisshu._

**That's because you hang out with him too much, and don't try to change the subject!**

_I do NOT love Pudding, ok? Let's get that straight._

"**Pudding"? What happened to "Monkey Girl"?**

_I…uh…I mean…um…_

**Nothing to say, huh?**

_ARGH! You're just insane; I don't like her even a little bit. She's annoying, overly hyper, she just never stops smiling, and she's always laughing at the stupidest things that aren't even remotely funny…with that cute little laugh of hers…and her eyes…_

**Ah ha! See you DO love her! I knew it.**

_N-No that's not what I meant! I–_

**I've got three syllables for you Taruto: De-ni-al**

_Why you little–_

"Why is Taru-Taru looking at Pudding all funny, na no da?" Pudding asked. Taruto snapped back into reality at the sound of his hated nickname.

"Taru-Taru's face is all red, na no da." She carefully placed a cool hand on Taruto's forehead. His face turned even redder, if that was even possible at this point. And the fact that everyone stared at them the whole time it happened, didn't help the blushing boy much either. "Taru-Taru-kun doesn't have a fever, na no da…" The auburn-haired alien furrowed his eyebrows and roughly pushed the yellow mew off of him.

"Get off of me, Monkey Girl!" He yelled angrily. He stood up with his fingers balled into fist, and glared at the hyperactive child, whom had shifted herself to a sitting position.

"What do you think you were doing, jumping me like that?" Taruto demanded, as his face slowly turned back to its original pale color. "You could have killed me!! Seriously, Monkey Girl, sometimes you just don't think!" Of course, Taruto knew that, that had been an exaggeration. But then again, he wasn't really in his right mind, as he never was whenever he came into close contact with the girl. In times like those, his nerves would take over and he would end up saying or doing stupid things.

Pudding ignored her buddy's rants and gave him a huge smile. In all honesty, she didn't really care about his awkwardness, or how flustered he got around her. All she cared about was that her best friend was here; on earth; with her. She jumped up again and grabbed onto his left arm (since it was the closest to her), holding onto it for dear life.

"Pudding's so glad Taru-Taru's here, na no da." Her eyes sparkled in delight, and she began to giggle a bit. "Pudding missed Taru-Taru so much, no da…" She snuggled her head into his shirt, and then looked up to see his once-again-red-face and glowing, amber eyes. Wait a second…looked up?

"Oh my gosh," Pudding gasped, "Taru-Taru is _taller_ than Pudding, na no da!" Last time the aliens were on Earth, Pudding had been taller than Taruto by a centimeter or two. Now, he had to be at least an inch taller than her!

Taruto smiled proudly. Yes he had grown a lot since they left Earth, even though he was only 11 years-old. Though he wasn't the tallest boy on his home planet, at least he could now say he was taller than the Monkey Girl.

"Taller or not, you'll still me a midget to me," a certain pink mew interrupted. Taruto's smile instantly transformed into a scowl as he remembered where he was. He glared at the annoying cat-girl.

"And no matter how much makeup you put on, you'll always look like an old hag to me and everyone else on this planet," he retorted. A satisfactory smirk tugged on his lips as steam bellowed from Ichigo's ears. That was until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"OW!" He turned to Pudding with an angry look on his face. Pudding had actually slapped the back of his head! "What did you do that for?!"

"That was mean Taru-Taru, na no da!" Pudding scolded, "Apologize to Ichigo-onee-chan right now, na no da!"

"I don't have to listen to you!" Taruto snapped back. "Plus, she started it!"

"Pudding doesn't care who started it, na no da. Pudding is ending it, na no da. So apologize, no da!"

"Why should I, Monkey Girl?"

"Aw, they're so kawaii together." Lettuce thought out loud, as she watched the two bicker. "They look like a little married couple!"

"I didn't know Pudding had a boyfriend…" Berry said. Unfortunately, Taruto heard her comment over Pudding's lecture.

"B-B-B-BOYFRIEND!!!" Taruto shouted in disbelief. His pupils shrunk and his mouth hung open; his face so red it would put a fire engine to shame. The poor alien's brain went numb for a second. Then his usual flustered self kicked into high gear.

"I-I-I'm not d-d-dating her!!!!" He blurted out frantically shaking his right hand for emphasis. He would have shaken both, but Pudding was still clinging to his left arm and he couldn't budge it for some odd reason.

"Are you sure?" Kisshu mocked. "Because you two seem to give off that dating vibe." He had gotten board of staring at his Koneko-chan and decided to join the fun. Teasing Taruto on his completely obvious crush for the youngest mew was Kisshu's favorite pass time. The green-haired alien had gotten pretty good at it, too.

"I told you I'm not–"

"Taru-Taru and Pudding are just friends, na no da." Pudding interrupted. "Best friends, no da. Right, Taru-Taru, na no da?"

Taruto stared at Pudding for a second or two before he nodded his head. Why did it hurt him so much when she said that? It was true; they are just friends, if that at all. So, why did this pain suddenly appear in his chest?

Ryou ran his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair. "I don't mean to interrupt your little party," Ryou began, "But I just have one thing to ask." He looked at the three strange intruders and took a deep breath. "Exactly why did you guys come back to Earth?"

Pai mentally cursed. He had hoped the monkey mew's unexpected intrusion would make the humans forget about the accursed question. If only they had stuck to the original plan and just avoided the mews. But, _no_, Kisshu just had to stop off at the disturbingly pink restaurant and visit his precious "Koneko-chan."

Kisshu noticed Pai's uncertainty and immediately stepped in. "What?" He asked innocently, "Can't some guys just come and say hello to their favorite super-heroines?"

"Not when those guys live billions of light years away." Zakuro said. Kisshu looked at Zakuro with surprise. That was the first thing she's said since they arrived. He had almost forgotten how cold and Pai-like she sounded.

"It's none of your business," Pai mumbled. Zakuro didn't like that answer.

"We are the Tokyo Mew Mew," Zakuro growled loudly, her voice laced with strength and pride, "As long as you are on Earth or in her atmosphere, it _is_ our business."

Pai and Zakuro glared at each other intensely, trying to get the other to back down, but neither would.

Pudding could see the worry and nervousness etched into Taruto's face. "Taru-Taru…is everything ok, na no da?" When he didn't answer, Pudding began to gently rub her friend's arm. It was the only thing she could think of to help him feel better.

Pai sighed a long and exaggerated sigh as he leaned against the highlighter pink walls, breaking the staring contest.

"I guess you're right," he gave in. Kisshu and Taruto gave Pai frightened looks, but he held up his hand to signal to the boys that it was alright. "They do have the right to know," he confirmed.

The amethyst-haired sighed, clenched his fists, and gave all the mews a serious look. "There wasn't enough Mew Aqua."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** Ugh, finally! I'm done with this chapter. This is my longest chapter so far: 3,066 words, not including Author's Notes! Man, am I beat! It's been forever since I last updated, I know. I just had major writer's block combined with lots of homework. From now on I will try my hardest to update the story every week. But I give you no guarantees. I can only give you my best. Oh and one more thing, I have put up a poll on my profile for my PPGD story. I plan to start it soon so that I have more than one mutli-chapter story on . I could really use your help with this simple dilemma and if you would kindly vote. Even if you don't like the Powerpuff Girls or even know what it is, I still would like you to vote. Thank you for your cooperation. xx3

**Gibelle:** Hey, Isa-chan. There's something I've wanted to ask you since we got here.

**Isamu:** What is it, Gibi-onee-sama?

**Gibelle:** When Alyssa-chan and I got here, you were on the floor crying, clutching an empty bag of popcorn. What was all that about?

**Isamu:** *tears starts forming* That's right Isamu almost forgot! *sniffle sniffle* ISAMU HAS RUN OUT OF POCORN!!!!!!! TT^TT

**Gibelle:** *sweat drops* Oh really? That's all?

**Isamu:** WHAT DOES GIBI-ONEE-SAMA MEAN "THAT'S ALL"?! ISAMU HAS NO MORE POPCORN TO EAT WHEN WATCHING PUDDING-CHAN AND TARUTO-KUN BICKER LIKE AN OL D MARRIED COUPLE!!!

**Taruto &** **Pudding:** Hey (na no da)!

**Gibelle:** If it makes you feel any better, I could go pop some more…

**Isamu:** *eyes go from teary to sparkly in a matter of seconds* Really? Gibi-onee-sama would do that for Isamu? *glomps* Thank you so much! Isamu loves Gibi-onee-sama so very much!

**Gibelle:** Aw, I love you, too, Isa-chan. Now let's go get that popcorn! *starts walking toward the kitchen*

**Me:** Hey, wait Gibi-chan! You got to roll me back to my computer! And when did we get a kitchen?

**Pudding:** Pudding can get Alyssa-san back to her computer, na no da!

**Me:** No way, José. No offense but you might get me hurt…

**Pudding:** *eyes brimming with tears* Alyssa-san…doesn't…want…Pudding's…help, na no da? *sniffle sniffle*

**Me:** *looks pleadingly over to Taruto*

**Taruto:** Don't look at me. _You _didn't answer my question!

**Me:** *glares at midget and then sighs* Ok Pudding, you can push me. But be careful.

**Pudding:** Yay, na no da! ^_^ *starts to wheel Alyssa to computer when she trips over a pebble, sending Alyssa flying off screen* *from off screen you hear: BOOM! CRASH! SCREEEECH! MEOOOOOW! HONK! And other crashing and painful noises*

**Taruto:** O.O

**Pudding:** ALYSSA-SAN, NA NO DA!!! TT^TT

P.S. Click the review button! You know you want to! xx3


End file.
